Cellulosic fibrous structures are a staple of everyday life. Cellulosic fibrous structures are used as consumer products for paper towels, toilet tissue, facial tissue, napkins, and the like. The large demand for such paper products has created a demand for improved versions of the products and the methods of their manufacture.
Consumers prefer cellulosic fibrous structures such as toilet tissue and paper towels having multiple attributes, including softness, absorbency, strength, flexibility, and bulk. To produce such cellulosic fibrous products the fibrous structure should exhibit a functional balance of parameters such as resistance and resilience, high capillary, high permeability, rigidity and flexibility. Consumers also prefer cellulosic fibrous structures exhibiting durable, cloth-like performance. Specifically durable, cloth-like performance refers to the ability of a product such as a paper towel to be durable and hold up in wet state usage and yet remain thick, flexible and soft in dry state usage. Substantiality can refer to high in-use wet caliper and high force to gather. These attributes may communicate to the consumer that the product will be useful for a variety of cleaning tasks. Moreover, these attributes can communicate that the product will not only last throughout the first cleaning process retaining its physical integrity but also last into the next task.
There is a continuing unmet consumer need for a product having improved in-use wet state substantiality and therefore an improved impression of strength and durability without sacrificing dry state tactile feel and absorbency performance.
Additionally, there in an unmet consumer need for a fibrous structure product with enhanced wet state substantiality as defined by wet bulk and x-y resistance while also providing other consumer-pleasing attributes such as absorbency, and softness.
Further, there in an unmet consumer need for a fibrous structure that exhibits functional equilibrium for both wet state substantiality and x-y plane force to gather.